1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus which prints an image on a transported medium has been developed. A certain type of the printing apparatus described above performs image forming in a state where a medium is wound around a roller multiple times.
A thermal transfer recording method in which an image is recorded on an image receiving material which is transported in a state where the image receiving material is wound around a platen roller twice in an oblique direction with respect to a multi-ink sheet has been disclosed in JP-A-8-282072.
In the case of a liquid discharging apparatus in which various types of liquid droplets are discharged onto a medium, it is necessary to appropriately dry the liquid droplets landing on the medium. Although a liquid discharging apparatus in which ink discharged in an ink discharging process is collectively dried has been proposed as an example of the liquid discharging apparatus described above, this has a problem in that it is necessary to set a drying portion to have high drying capacity. For this reason, it is necessary to apply an adequate heat quantity when the medium is dried.